comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman Next Generation
"I will defeat all my foes." Batman III during events of the Breakout arc Overview: Tory Wayne is the son of Terry and Dina Wayne and grandson of Bruce Wayne and the nephew of Matt Wayne, he becomes batman after events of Batman Beyond, and Batman Next gen is part of the beyond universe, serving as a sequel to the series. Terry is wounded during an encounter with a robotic version of Mr.Freeze, and a venom using villain claiming to be Bane, Terry tries to stop the two from robbing the Neo-Gotham history museum which has an exhibit on the Batman, but Neo-Bane threw him out the buildings skylight window, Terry broke his leg when he landed on a police hovercraft, but was able to escape. After serious of runs in and serious injuries, Terry gives up on Batman, before doing so he built a second batsuit, which includes a cape and cowl, and the ionic red bat symbol, but it was made from synthetic fibers, making the cape and suit bullet proof. History: Season one: Tory Wayne was born six month's after the events of Batman Beyond, Terry was still batman II/Tomorrow Knight, Tory grew up not knowing his fathers identity, he often was in the care of Max, or Matt. When Tory was six years old Bruce Wayne was killed by an assassin known only as Deathstalker, Tory along with the rest of the Wayne family attended the funeral. Terry hunted down Deathstaker, and in the process ran into two Ionic villains Mr.Freeze, and Bane who were robbing the museum. Terry was injured in the encounter, but was able to escape, he then develops a new suit made from a rare fiber, which is based on the original batsuit with a cape and cowl, but flexible and durable like the Batman beyond suit, Terry was able to continue but during a encounter with Harley, and a clone of the Joker, who sized the Mayor and commissar as hostages, Terry was exposed to a updated version of Jokers laughing gas. Then despite protest from Dina Terry went up against Mammoth and Mastodon, as well as a clone of Scarecrow, and a Nazi SS officer, Dr Wolfsburg, who has powers similar to Poison Ivy, as well as a clone of Poison Ivy , and a new villain Mr. Fungi, despite putting all six in a rebuilt and revamped Arkham Asylum, Terry suffered internal bleeding,and the loss of his leg, due to Mr. Fungi's poison spores . On Tory's sixteenth birthday Terry gives up being Batman, Tory will staying with his uncle Matt, was at a Party with his girlfriend Zoe Gibson when the New Order, and Wolfsburg, Ivy, and Fungi showed up , apparently the three faked their captured and escaped with aid of Black Skull and his New Order Wölfe commandos. Season Two: Tory fought off a gang of New Order Soldiers who tried to take Zoe capture, because her mother Max uncovered top secret information on the New Order dating back to WW2, however her mother has been a wall for three and half years. Terry showed up as Batman, and defeated the group, however due to his injury Tory easily discover who he was. Later that night Dina refused to allow her son to take up the mantle of Batman however she changed her mind after Tory stole the second suit his father made to rescue her when she was kidnapped by Joker, and Quinn. After becoming Batman, Tory assumes his own rogue galley of villains, including the New Order, Dr Wolfsburg, Neo-Poison Ivy, Mr. Fungi, Neo-Joker, Harley, Neo-Bane, Neo-Freeze, Neo-Scarecrow, Mastodon, Mammoth, Jigsaw, Crackhead, Neo-Croc, Zombie Joe, and Jase the Spree Killer. Of the course of many years Batman III as he became to be known, or the second Tomorrow Knight became quite popular, even having a stature erected and a park dedicated to the Batman family and includes Batman I, Batman II, Robin, Robin II, Robin III, Nightwing, Batgirl, Batwomen , and Huntress, he also built a modified version of the Bat symbol. Like his father and grandfather before him, the JLA asked him to join, Batman III unlike his forefathers accepted, becoming a official member, he fought with Superman against Zombie Joe and Jases Rampage throughout Neo-Metropolis, and assisted the JLA when Lex Luthor released all villains from Neo-Arkham Asylum. Season Three: Batman continued to be Batman far longer than Batman II, or I, he even resurrected the Bat family, which includes a new Robin (Zoe Gibson), Batgirl (his cousin Latasha), Batwomen (Jessica Gordon), and a new Nightwing a robot version of the old Nightwing, to help him battle the villains. Season Four: During the Time travel arc, Batman III ended up trap in the Young Justice universe, along with his father when he was still Batman II, the two work together to stop Neo-Joker,and Crackhead who stole a Wayne Industries prototype time travel device or T.T.D to kill off the entire DC universe. Equipment: Bat rang: like his predecessors, Tory has batrangs equipped with explosives, paralyzing nerve gas, smoke gas, flashbangs, and even have electric current rushing through it. Bolas: Tory uses bolas, against his foes, they can shock opponents, and can trap his foes. utility belt: Tory has a belt that is built into his suit , they hold bolas, and batrangs, pellets, and other devices. living synthetic fiber suit (LSFS) Developed by Terry, and used both Terry and later by Tory, it is bullet proof, and the cape disappears when the suit is in stealth mode, also the fingers can transform into talons, and the cape can change shape enabling him to glide. Batmobile: Tory developed and built a third batmobile after his fathers was destroyed by Bane, he went back to wheels,as opposed to hover engines, unlike the second batmobile the third one has weapons, and offensive and defensive capabilities. Category:Versions of Batman